Jack and Sally
by Phoenixswish
Summary: My take on the events leading up to and a bit after Jack and Sally finally getting together. Lemon warning.


I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas...we ok I do have 3 dvd copies.

Let me know what you guys think. I'd love to hear feedback!

* * *

Sally looked at Jack from across the room as he instructed the other members of Halloween town on what to do for their special projects for what she knew would be a disaster. She had tried to warn Jack but her pleas went unheard, like usual. Jack, along with everyone else in Halloween town, never listened to her. It wasn't fair, just because her father treated her more like a mindless servant rather than someone intelligent everyone else seemed to follow suit. They usually ignored her but Jack, when she had been trying to warn him, had asked her to sow him a costume.

He had actually noticed her, not in the way she wanted, but it was progress. He had asked her to do him a favor. She would do this, while still trying to dissuade him from this crazy vision of her. She had had a true vision of things to happen if they went through with this; all death and destruction for her loved ones. There must be a way to stop them she knew it.

It didn't work, Jack's dog Zero had a nose that produced light so the fog she had created to make it so the skeleton-deer could not see was ineffective. As much as she wanted to support Jack, she could shake this bad feeling. She worried for him, she loved him, and she just wished he felt the same about her. She needed to fid a way to get over him and fast for she was not the one.

Now Jack was flying to his doom! Her premonition was coming true! People were shooting at him and all she could do was stay toned to the cauldron where she listened with bated breath for news. All she could do was hope her premonition was wrong. Then it hit her, she had to find that Santa Claus that Jack had had kidnapped so he could trade places with him. She had to find him!

Of all the places for him to be held, why did it have to be Oogie Boogie's place, that thing was a creep and perve. The only thing that distracted him were women. Wait a minute she was a woman! She knew just how to distract him while she untied Santa. She began undoing the laces holding one of her legs to her body. She ordered it to go down by Oogie and distract him while she unlaced her hands so that they could go untie Santa.

It was working, he was tickling her leg and Santa was climbing up the rope ladder she had brought. Then she heard a shriek, Oogie had discovered her untied leg and now he was screaming and sucking in air, she couldn't hold on. She felt herself being pulled towards Oogie along with Santa before all went black.

She came to slowly; she and Santa were tied up next to each other on top of a platform. Next to them was a giant mixer that Oogie seemed to be putting things in at different intervals. She looked at Oogie and screamed, "What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm preparing my famous snake and spider stew, I was lucky enough to get some extra ingredients so it'll be my best stew yet!"

"Extra ingredients?" Sally asked.

"Why, you and Sandy Claus here." Replied Oogie, "You'll make it scrumptious!"

"Why you! You wait 'til Jack hears about this! By the time he's through with you, you'll be lucky if you—" Sally screamed.

The mayor's voice suddenly rang out, "The King of Halloween has been blown to smithereens! Skeleton Jack is now a pile of dust!"

"What's that you were saying about _luck_ , ragdoll?" Oogie leers, suddenly reaching over and groping Sally's breasts.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, help, help, help, ahhhhhhhh, help," Sally cries.

Oogie takes out his dice and rolls them, "Seven! Looks like it's Oogie's turn to boogie now!" He starts to pull the lever by the table causing it to tilt upward towards the giant bowl. He rolls again and gets snake eyes, which he changes to eleven and continues cranking, as Sally continues to scream for Jack.

As she and Santa are about to slide into the bowl something grabs them both and shoves them to safety. Sally is then able to untie both herself and Santa. She looks for their rescuer only to find Jack fighting Oogie. Sally feels relieved and happy; Jack is alive! Her relief is short lived though Oogie is fighting dirty and there is nothing she can do to help! A saw, pushed by Oogie, was now heading towards Jack. What could she do? She then noticed that Oogie had a string loose and caught Jack's eye. He grabbed the string and pulled. Oogie started coming undone, thread-by-thread. She made a face of revulsion; inside Oogie were mounds and mounds of bugs that began falling into the bowl.

It was over, Jack made his way towards Santa Clause and began to apologize for trying to take over his job. He said he hoped there was time to save Christmas.

Sally walked over to Jack and began to reassure him that Santa will fix everything. He then looked at her, really looked at her for the first time.

"How did you get down here Sally?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I was trying to, well, I wanted to, to…" Sally stumbled.

"To help me…" Jack finished, looking at her.

"I couldn't just let you just..." Sally said blushing and turning away.

"Sally, I can't believe I never realized...that you..." Jack said placing his hand on her shoulder to make her face him, as her drew closer to her. He was about to kiss her when the mayor's voice interrupted them.

"Jack, Jack!"

He was with Oogie's gang and they were showing the mayor that Jack was alive. The Mayor helped them out of Oogie's lair and proceeded to drive them around the town. Everyone was rejoincing their hero's return.

Snow began to fall from the sky as Santa flew overhead. Everyone began freaking out over it and Jack. Sally found she didn't want to be ignored again so she slipped away unnoticed.

She heard a voice behind her, it was Jack and he was coming towards her. He grabbed her hands and drank her in. He looked her in the eye and told her they were meant to be together then kissed her hungrily.

"You are mine." His voice was rough as he broke the kiss and pulled her in close. "I've tried to fight it but I can't resist it any longer. You are moving in with me and not living with your father anymore. I need you with me."

All Sally could do was nod her head; with that kiss Jack had stolen her ability to form sentences. Jack wrapped his arm around her are guided her towards his home, now her home.

He opened the door and allowed her to enter before shutting it quickly and taking her hand, raced with her to the bedroom. They had barely entered when he slammed her against the wall capturing her lips again. He tangled his tongue with hers dueling for supremacy. Neither readily submitted, both stroked along one another in an intricate dance. Finally, Jack started sliding his tongue into her mouth and began to imitate what he wanted to do with other parts of their bodies with it. He stroked his tongue along hers in an in and out motion.

Sally broke the kiss on a moan and Jack began kissing his way towards her collarbone. He found a sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder and sucked. Sally moaned and clasped his shoulders, holding him to her. Jack's hands found their was under her dress and they began easing it up her body. Not to be out done, Sally began fumbling with the buttons on Jack's suit. Jack broke the kiss to pull her dress completely off and finish removing his cloths.

Now naked, Jack brought his hands up to massage and cup her breasts, while Sally began kissing Jack again. Jack suddenly broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down to her breasts. He proceeded to take her left nipple into his mouth and suck. Sally's head flew back and she moaned at the sensuous onslaught. She trailed her hand down Jack's stomach seeking his manhood. Jack's hand stopped her and brought her hand to her left breast, which he had let go of in order to suckle her right breast. Together, his hand guided her hand in caressing her breast. Sally gasped; Jack's other hand had found itself between her legs and was teasing her outer lips.

She parted her legs in invitation and Jack's hand slid closer to its goal. One finger started teasing her clit, eliciting a moan from Sally as another finger eased its way inside of her. Jack brought their lips together in another soul shattering kiss as he continued to tease the inside of her.

"Jack, please," Sally begged, breaking the kiss.

Jack smiled and removed his hand from her legs leaving her feeling momentarily empty as he led her towards his bed. Jack gently pushed her backwards on and as he followed her down capturing her lips once more and returning his hand to her clit. He eased his finger back in her and gave a few stroked before adding a second. Sally was unaccustomed to the feeling of being stretched this way but was quickly beginning to enjoy it. When he felt she was really Jack added a third while continuing to tease her clit. Sally felt like she was approaching something but what, she did not know. She felt like she was standing at the edge of a cliff and about to go over.

"Come for me," Jack hissed.

Something inside Sally broke and she was flying as wave after wave of pleasure swept through her. She didn't notice Jack remove his hand and replace it with his cock until the head nudged her opening. She moaned anew, he was huge; there was no way he'd fit into her. Jack brought his lips to her distracting her from his manhood. He thrust into her quickly eliciting a scream from her. She felt a slight pain that slowly began being replaced by a fullness and an ache that wouldn't go away. She tested the waters by moving her hips.

"Careful," Jack said holding her down, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Its only hurting by not moving, I ache Jack, help me." Sally confided.

Jack looked her in the eye to make sure she wasn't lying, then began to thrust when she saw the truth in her eyes. That was all he needed from her, confirmation.

He started off with a slow rhythm, in, out, innnn, ouuuut, but after sometime began picking up the pace. Before he knew it he was pounding into her from above as she met him thrust for thrust. He felt himself nearing his peak but didn't want to reach it without her. He slid his hand between them, finding her clit. He began to stroke it, bringing her closer to where he was. Sally was moaning and gasping incoherently as she got closer and closer towards a second orgasm. She was almost there; Jack suddenly sank his teeth into her neck, causing her to spiral over the edge. She shrieked as she came again, feeling complete as Jack's seed spread within her. Closing her eyes she fell asleep with Jack still inside of her, feeling more satisfied than she had ever felt in her life.

Jack flipped them over so as not to crush her; leaving himself inside of her. He never wanted to leave her. He was content, he was home, his visions and dreams had been leading him somewhere alright, right to her, he only wished he had known it sooner. Now that he knew where he belonged he was never letting her go. She was _his_ , he'd move her out of her father's place in the morning but for now her was content to stay inside her and hold her, it had been a long day after all. Now all he wanted to do was hold her until the sun went down.

* * *

P.s. Sorry if the spacing is weird, for some reason when I add this to the Doc manager it removes my paragraphs.


End file.
